


Yuri on ice-微光(三)

by pear0148



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0148/pseuds/pear0148





	Yuri on ice-微光(三)

前面章節請走下方連結  
https://www.plurk.com/p/mg693d

 

倒數四個月，勇利腳上的挫傷總算是好了，在大片結痂掉落之後露出的是紅紅紫紫的傷疤，那傷疤看起來就像是醜陋的怪獸一般存在，雖然勇利不怎麼在乎但是照顧他的護理師顯然有點難過。  
「不要緊的，瓊安，只是疤而已。」  
「什麼不要緊，先生你太不會照顧自己了。」棕色頭髮的護理師說道，語氣裡還有一點心疼的不悅。  
這些日子來這個護理師對他很好，勇利總想著如果他不是個Omega是不是會跟這樣的女孩在一起？但是每當這麼想的同時，總是很像有什麼想卡進他的大腦，接著是一片的空白。  
「不過這樣一來總算可以用內固定的方式加石膏來固定我的右腳，一直使用外固定架有點不是很方便。」勇利笑著說道。  
「的確是…明天就會把外固定架拆除改用內固定的方式，今天先生還是盡量不要亂走動，動到固定架就不好了。」  
對於上次勇利外出這麼久的時間，顯然瓊安不是很開心，畢竟他腳上的傷實在是不適合走動這麼遠的距離，在他回到醫院之後還被瓊安念了一頓，像這樣被關心的感覺很好，有的時候勇利會覺得這一切很像是一場夢，會不會有一天當他醒來後他會發現他只是一個平凡的上班族，只是在上班的路程出了車禍之類的，沒有懷孕、也沒有暗號更沒有那些奇怪的跡象。  
顯然這只是自欺欺人的想法，嘆了一口氣的勇利不再去想那些不切實際的東西，接下來該怎麼做才比較重要。

 

手術結束之後，躺在恢復室的勇利看著右腳上的傷疤，內固定已經打上去了，等拆線以後就可以打上石膏，而這一陣子他又得乖乖的躺在床上哪裡都不能去。  
兩個禮拜後的拆線上石膏，等到勇利恢復到可以移動的狀態時他也只剩下三個多月，平坦的小腹似乎開始有隆起的跡象，他的時間已經不多了。  
好在他還有一些社會救助可以申請，在離開醫院之後勇利租了一間破舊的老公寓，木板散發著厚重的霉味，每踏一步還可以聽見”嘎吱”的木板聲，房間裡也同樣的十分簡陋，只有著一張床、桌子和小小的淋浴設備，不過這樣對勇利來說已經很足夠了。  
在從醫院離開的第一天，勇利就這樣渡過了。

隔天在清晨天才剛亮的時候，街道上仍是一片的霧藍，冷清的空氣夾雜的冰冷的寒意顯得寂寥，在這樣的大冷天一個身穿深藍色薄毛衣的東方面孔獨自走在街道上頭，下身的黑色短褲與上身形成了兩種對比，但對上他的柺杖與右腳上的厚厚石膏一切又顯得合理。  
在這個天都還未清醒的清晨，勇利一人走上了街道，第一班的地下鐵已經開了，他緩慢的走下了階梯，途中還迎上了幾個不懷好意的眼神，也許是他身上的穿著太過於寒酸，對方在瞧了他一眼之後就沒有多做些什麼。  
也好在懷孕會把他的資訊素的味道給降低，本來資訊素味道就不濃烈的勇利在這下更趨近於沒有，這讓他聞起來像是個Beta，在面對剛才那有有些不懷好意不純正的Alpha氣息面前，倒也不用太擔心。  
肉搏的話現在肯定會輸吧。  
勇利如此的想到邊走到了月台邊緣，稀疏的人群讓他有種安心的感覺，他避開了燈光的最耀眼的地方好像他本該就如此，太強烈的燈光總是會讓他無所適從。  
上了車廂以後，軌道的"康啷"聲在車廂理環繞，車窗外是黑漆漆的隧道跟些微的光點，勇利就這樣盯著那黑暗裡的微光，好像他一直以來都是這麼做的，好像這樣他才能在這黑暗裡生存。  
Xxx  
一個名字突然閃過勇利的腦海引得他頭疼，可是他卻想不起來是什麼，明明就有幾個音節閃過，卻又一下子被大腦給沖散了。  
想了一會仍舊是想不起來的勇利決定不再去探究他所剩無幾的記憶，探查到最後總有一天他會知道那個名字到底是屬於誰的。

在列車到了目的地下車之後，勇利走到了大街上接著右拐進了一條巷子，那是一個非常冗長的巷子，在經過幾個岔路口之後在左轉出現的是一長排老舊的公寓，他走向其中一間連玻璃門都有著裂痕的一棟，在踏進公寓時一股難以言喻的悶臭味便飄散了出來。  
這裡是社會底層人所居住的地方，多數是被拋棄沒有價值的Omega以及Beta的住所，酒精的味道、毒品的味道和垃圾的臭味全都混雜在一塊。  
這棟公寓裡面已經幾乎沒有什麼住戶了，原因很簡單，因為它是這一區最破爛的房屋，除非到萬不得以多數人寧可選擇他另外兩邊的其他公寓。  
而在這個時間點這裡的住戶也通常都還沒回來，又或者在床上睡得不省人事，顯然前者的可能性高了一些。  
忽略著從他腳邊跑過的老鼠與蟑螂，勇利小心的走到了右側的小空間，在那個凹進去的小間裡整齊的掛滿了所有住戶的鐵盒信箱，這大概是這整棟公寓裡最乾淨的地方，搜索著信箱的號碼，勇利停在了一個信箱面前然後從口袋裡拿出了一把鑰匙，那便是他從黑色塑膠袋裡拿出來的那把，在輕輕的轉動鑰匙把信箱打開來之後，裡面躺著一個小小的金屬箱體，是一個需要利用指紋與密碼來解鎖的裝置。  
勇利先是把大拇指按在感應處上解開了第一道程序，隨後數字面版就跟著起動了，接著他又拿出了那本小筆記本正準備輸入最後面的六位數字時，勇利停下了動作，想了想，接著他用倒過來的順序把數字輸入。  
在一聲簡短的逼逼聲響起，鐵盒解鎖了，在鐵盒打開時勇利露出一個笑容，好在他臨時改變了數字的順序，要是輸錯了鐵盒就會爆炸了，雖然根據感應器後方的裝置來看這個爆炸威力並不會多大，但是炸毀裡面的資料還有炸傷那雙手可是綽綽有餘。  
迅速的把鐵盒裡的小文件袋塞進了短褲的口袋後，勇利便用個深色塑膠袋把鐵盒給裝了進去，然後在若無其事的離開了公寓，一直走到一間廢棄的工廠，在張望四周沒有其他人之後，他再度把鐵盒拿了出來，按照著密碼順著輸入進去後放下快步離開。  
就在勇利剛走到廢棄工廠門口時，一陣"碰"的聲響，整個鐵盒被炸出一個破洞，感應的部分已經壞到不能再壞了，勇利在工廠的門口等了一會，確定鐵盒沒有危險性之後，這才把鐵盒撿了回來塞進了塑膠袋裡面。  
走回大街上後再隨手把塑膠袋給扔進小區裡的垃圾桶，在他扔完沒有多久，垃圾車的聲音便從轉角響起，他笑了笑不需要擔心，那個鐵盒即將隨著垃圾車一起被掩埋焚化，而這一切都在勇利的計算當中。

雖然勇利很好奇文件袋裡到底是放了什麼，但是現在他不能打開，深吸了一口氣，勇利的臉上沒有透出任何的神情，當他走回地下鐵的時候，人潮已經逐漸多了起來。  
他得小心翼翼的閃過人群避免拐杖壓在誰的腳上，也避免誰撞掉了他的拐杖，就這樣當勇利好不容易走到月台時，他的後背被人狠狠給撞了一下，眼看就要跌落月台時卻突然被一雙結實的手給拉住了手臂，接著便硬生生的被人給拉了回來，在勇利大力的撞進對方的胸口時還能聽見對方發出了悶哼的聲音。  
「對不起…」勇利低著頭道歉著，連忙想站穩身體，卻發現手上的拐杖早就不知道掉到哪裡去了，還好抓住他的人反應很快，連忙撐著他的右半邊以免勇利再次跌倒。  
在這之後勇利才有心力去看清楚撐住他的是一個比他矮上一些的男人，率性的黑髮往左右兩側撥去，底下卻剃的很短，狹長的黑眼看起來有點嚴肅。  
「有哪裡受傷嗎？」男人簡短的說著，邊抬頭四處張望了一番。  
「沒…沒有…」  
「在這裡等著。」男人邊說邊把勇利扶到一根柱子旁邊，隨後走進了人群裡把掉落的拐杖給撿了起來，在那瞬間他警惕的張望了一下四周然後發出了嘖的一聲，接著便面無表情的走回勇利的身邊把枴杖遞還給勇利。  
「謝謝…。」  
男人只是搖了搖頭表示著沒有什麼，然後指了指月台問勇利是不是要往那個方向，在勇利說是之後男人一樣沉默的扶著勇利到了月台邊然後一起上了列車。  
「先生，謝謝。」上了列車之後勇利再一次的跟男人倒了謝。  
「奧塔別克…奧塔別克‧阿爾京。」  
面對對方寡言的自我介紹，勇利愣了愣隨後開口說著，「抱歉…我不記得我的名字所以沒辦法告訴你。」  
奧塔別克搖了搖頭表示不用介懷之後就沒怎麼跟勇利搭話，甚至在聽見勇利說不記得名字時臉上一點表情都沒有，這看似冷漠的男人會出手幫助他不免讓勇利有些好奇。  
是那種面惡兇善但是會扶老太太過馬路的類型嗎？還是…  
勇利看了看奧塔別克幾眼，在對方似乎感受到視線而看過來的時候，勇利又假裝沒事的盯著窗外瞧，這一路上兩人就沒有在說上任何的話。  
只有在列車行駛顛簸時，奧塔會好心的扶了他幾下，一直到勇利要下車的站到了奧塔仍站在他的身邊，這時勇利還在觀察，奧塔卻先行一步踏出了車站，勇利則是等到車門要關上之後才急忙的踏出車廂，在距離奧塔背後不遠處的勇利緩慢的走著，他小心的盯著奧塔卻發現對方行進的路線與自己家的方向是一樣的。  
巧合嗎？勇利並不確定奧塔有沒有注意到自己正跟著他，就在勇利還在思考著下一步的同時，奧塔突然拐向了另一個方向，然後筆直的走進了轉角的警察局，在門口的警員對著奧塔打一聲招呼之後，勇利才稍微放下戒心的往自己的租屋方向走去。  
是便衣嗎？  
但是這世上真有這麼多巧合嗎？

在租屋的附近勇利觀察了一下，在確認沒有看到任何熟悉的面孔之後，他才踏了進去，快速的進到自己的房間之後，他先是抵在房門口用貓眼觀察了走廊一陣子，等了五分鐘後沒有奇怪的人物出現以後他才坐到了床上，從口袋裡拿出了那小包的文件袋，雖然文件袋本身並不大但是卻挺厚實的，在打開來的瞬間出現的是一本紅色的護照和一疊現金。  
現金來說大概有四十張的五千盧比和兩張萬元日鈔以及一些硬幣，折合算起來大概是接近三十五萬的日幣。  
接著勇利翻開了那本紅色的護照，那確確實實是自己的護照，在這一刻勇利有點傻了，照他的推論他是不可能使用自己的真實護照，即使他會因為小心而帶在身上，但是顯然在一般情況下他是絕對不會使用的，但是現在那本護照裡卻夾著一張影印紙，紙上印的是他的電子機票資訊，時間就是在他出事後的三天，他預計在那一天飛回日本。  
但是他卻錯過了，他墬了海，醒來之後已經是一個禮拜的事情，而且他還失去了他的記憶。  
他翻了翻自己的護照試圖找出一些線索，後來他發現了美國的簽證，落地的地方是底特律。  
底特律…很像有什麼在他的記憶裡咆嘯，惹得勇利一陣頭痛，他想起了一個黝黑爽朗的青年和一個紮著馬尾的高大西方人面孔，他們的名字糢糢糊糊的閃在勇利的腦海裡，接著是一串號碼。  
那是一串非常重要的號碼！  
忍著頭痛，勇利勉強的走出了房間來到公寓外的街角，拿著手上的零錢朝著電話亭裡投錢撥號，那組奇怪的號碼顯然是誰的電話。  
當電話接通後，勇利先試著沉默等著對方的應話。  
「喂─」  
電話筒裡傳來的是一個爽朗帶點不確定的嗓音，這聲音勇利似乎有點熟悉，但是現在他還不知道該怎麼應對或者乾脆不回話？  
就在勇利還在思考的時候，電話那頭的嗓音持續著。  
「喂？勇利嗎？是勇利嗎？」  
在聽見對方喊出自己的名字之後，勇利這才有點猶豫的答了上話。  
「對…是我，你怎麼知道是我？」  
「這支電話我只給過你，是我們專屬的安全通話，我的老天阿！勇利！你這些日子去了哪裡？我跟小契都快擔心死了，整整快三個月無聲無息的，你不是兩個半月前就應該回日本了嗎？」面對對方一連串的提問，勇利很想說他自己也想知道答案是什麼，可是現在他就是什麼也想不起來。  
「那個…我全部不記得了。」  
「什麼？」  
「我都不記得了，我連你是誰都不知道。」  
「等…等等…你是認真的？勇利…」  
「對，我只知道我自己的名字，剩下的都不記得了。」  
「我是披集阿！披集‧朱拉暖，你最好的朋友阿！」  
「抱歉…我沒什麼印象，但是你的聲音聽起來很熟悉。」  
「我的天阿！勇利你到底發生了什麼事情阿？等等…那你怎麼知道要打這個電話給我？」  
「說起來有點複雜…總之我突然想起了這組數字，所以就撥撥看了。」  
「勇利，你也真是大膽阿。」  
「什麼也想不起來的我也沒有其他的方式可以查了。」  
這時電話的另一頭披集沉默了一下之後繼續說道，「在電話亭裡講這些不太安全，雖然我這支電話線路是已經加密過的，總之…勇利你能夠先去買個手機或者筆電嗎？」  
「可以，你怎麼知道我在電話亭？」  
「你的號碼顯是很明顯的就是公用電話，在說電話接通的瞬間我的網路就在查的你的所在地，喔！我的老天！你腳上的石膏是怎麼回是？」  
「你看得到我？」  
「現在這世上最多的就是監視器了，你對面那家商店的監視器看得到你，不用擔心我會把資料清掉的。」  
「謝謝，那我之後一樣打這支電話給你？」  
「可以，不用擔心怎麼找我，既然我現在知道你在哪裡，我就會知道怎麼找你，不用擔心，勇利！我會跟你保持聯繫的。」  
「好。」  
在掛上電話之後，勇利第一次感受到一點踏實的感覺，頭痛的感覺也逐漸紓緩，但取而代之的是胃部翻絞的感覺，勇利深吸了一口氣試圖平撫胃部的不舒服，接著在踏出電話亭之後的勇利轉身走到了另一邊的通訊行。

在辦理手機門號的時候，顯然勇利面對了一些困難，由於沒有身份資料是沒有辦法隨便辦理一個門號的，好在警察局開給他的一些證明他都隨身帶在身上，憑藉著那些資料勇利總算是順利的辦了一個號碼，接著勇利又走去隔壁的3c用品店買了一台13吋的筆電。  
這樣買下來花去了他鐵盒裡四分之一的現金，雖然有點心痛但是也沒有辦法，就在勇利拎著剛買回來的東西回到了房間沒有多久，他的新手機就傳來了鈴響。  
「你也太快了，披集。」雖然電話並沒有顯示號碼，但是勇利想也不用想就知道是披集打來的。  
「現在可是分秒必爭，勇利！你先打開你的電腦，你公寓有網路嗎？」  
「有，我租的是有網路的套房。」勇利邊說邊把筆電放在桌子上，然後插上了線路開機著。  
「對了…勇利你選筆電的品味還真是不怎麼樣。」在等待的期間披集忍不住這麼說著。  
「能用就好，我手上的現金也沒有那麼多。」  
「但是你買的那台實在是…」  
「開機開好了。」勇利實在是不想聽披集在那邊跟他說電腦品味性能之類的，在電腦開機之後他連忙打斷了披集的話說著，但顯然披集也不太會介意。  
在電腦打開之後，依照披集的指示勇利裝了一些軟體跟措施，然後再從與披集做好的網路連通加密軟體裡提取了他最後一次的任務資料。  
是的…他是個殺手，猶如他想的，勇利一點意外都沒有，可是搞到失憶又懷孕這倒是讓勇利不解，照理來說他的任務是失敗的，不論是自己的組織還是要暗殺的對方那邊，應該都會把他視為肅清的對象，但是他現在卻活的好好的而且帶著身孕。  
光是懷孕這件事情就讓勇利感覺匪夷所思，他到底為什麼懷孕？難道是色誘嗎？但是當Omega被標記之後就會對標記自己的Alpha產生一種依賴，一種難以言喻的情感，就算是得用上身體來達成目的，他也不可能讓對方徹底標記自己，這樣一想非自願的情況可能又大了一些。

「我覺得…他們都知道我沒死。」勇利頓了頓然後開口道。  
「為什麼會這麼覺得？」  
面對披集的問題勇利把這些日子以來怪異的現象都說了出來，包括海邊遇到的那個叫米拉的女人，今天遇到的奧塔別克，還有在醫院多看他幾眼的那幾個Alpha死於鬥毆的新聞，勇利總覺得這一切不是巧合，像是有著誰正密切的關注他的情況。  
也許是跟他要暗殺的對象─維克多‧尼基福羅夫有關，就在勇利這麼想的時候，披集欲言又止的說著。

「勇利…我想我也許該跟你說一件事…」  
「什麼事？」  
「維克多‧尼基福羅夫…是你的偶像，那個人對於勇利你的意義不亞於你的家人般的重要，你為什麼會接下這個任務我實在想不透。」  
聽著披集的話之後，勇利像是陷入了什麼沉思一般，他看著螢幕文件上的維克多三個字，不自覺得把指間湊在螢幕上，一遍一遍的摸著那三個字，瞬間像是有電流在他的心臟跳動，引來勇利一種很奇怪的感覺。  
記憶中的藍色眼睛似乎就屬於這個人的。  
「我也不知道…我到現在什麼也還想不起來。」  
勇利關上了電腦掛上了電話與披集告別後，揉了揉眼睛躺在了廉價的床鋪上，床鋪上的灰塵跟霉味還是讓勇利忍不住揉了揉鼻子，隨著腹部逐漸的攏起，他能感覺到胃部有時候會掀起一股噁心的感覺。  
該不該跟披集說自己懷孕了呢？  
就算自己不說，依照披集的本事也許早就查到他在醫院的就診紀錄，而現在這個孩子他還沒有想法該怎麼處理。  
強壓下心裡的困擾，勇利閉上了眼睛，也許他現在需要的是好好的休息，連日來緊繃的情緒以及孕期的不適，讓勇利一直都沒有好好的睡過，在與自己的好友聯繫上之後，一點點的安心感讓勇利開始覺得疲憊，不出多時勇利便沉沉的睡了過去。

 

模模糊糊的影像以及沉重的喘息在耳邊繚繞，勇利能感覺到自己的視線都被汗水給糊成一片，悶熱的感覺不斷的在他體內燃燒，整個周圍也染起一片厚重的氣息，那一瞬間勇利似乎有種要被這空氣給窒息的感覺。  
桃花木色的家具在他的大腦裡盤旋，暈呼呼的讓他幾乎無法思考。  
不行…那裡不行…求你了…

他聽見自己哽咽般的嗓音，巨大的恐懼感讓他止不住的顫抖，身裡以及心裡要被佔據的感覺讓他害怕，眼淚落下，那個時候的勇利是如此贈恨著自己的身體，失去了身體的自主權，勇利覺得自己什麼也沒有剩下了。

 

在一次的劇烈喘息，勇利猛然睜開了眼睛喘了一口氣，剛才的夢境就像一團揉碎的碎片硬塞進他的腦裡，刺的他一陣頭痛，那股莫生的恐懼還在他心裡放大，他能感覺得到自己是抗拒的。  
他摸了摸肚子，陷入了一片沉默，記憶中的到底是誰他不記得了，但是那複雜的情感卻是留下了，害怕、情慾、不安和心臟瘋狂跳動的感覺，似乎很鮮明的刻在他胸口。  
維克多…  
他本能的喊了一聲，到底為什麼喊他也不知道，彷彿這個名字對他有著特殊的涵義，他想起披集對他說的，維克多‧尼基福羅夫對他的重要程度並不亞於他的家人，但是他最後的任務卻是暗殺維克多。  
那他到底下手了沒？如果下手了他應該也是失敗了，如果他是失敗了那又怎麼能還活到現在？  
還是他根本還沒下手嗎？  
就在勇利還在思考煩惱的時候，門外傳來吵雜的碰撞聲音，那聲音尖銳到勇利無法忽視它的存在，他悄悄的走到了貓眼往門外看去，卻看不太到聲音的來源處發生了什麼。  
猶豫了一下，勇利輕輕的打開了房門，卻只看到了在他的隔壁房門口有一抹金色頭髮閃進房裡的身影，然後便是”碰”的一大聲，門被劇烈的關上。  
看來他的隔壁搬來了一個脾氣暴躁的鄰居，雖然勇利並沒有看清楚對方的臉，但是那身影看來頂多只是少年的體型，是未成年離家出走嗎？  
瞄了一眼對方緊閉的大門，隨後勇利自嘲的笑了笑，他連自己都自顧不暇了，哪還有心力去管別人？  
再度回到了自己的房間後，勇利只覺的自己需要一個好品質的睡眠跟食物，喝了一口桌上罐裝水之後，他打開了昨天替自己買的一些存糧，選了一個看起比較營養的麵包之後便拆封吃了起來。  
可以的話他今天實在是不想出門了，但是麵包也只是暫時的，晚餐還是得去餐館吃點正式的食物，雖然他還在猶豫肚子裡孩子的去留，但總也不好讓他現在就餓死在他肚子裡吧。  
嘆了嘆口氣，勇利只能盯著空空的房間發著呆吃著手上的食物，也許…答案很明顯了，只是他還不知道要怎麼面對。

 

再聽見隔壁房門關上的聲音之後，剛進到房間的金髮少年一個憤怒的把皮箱扔在桌上發出了巨大的聲響，接著捏了捏鼻子忍著滿屋子的霉味發出了不滿的低吼。  
隨後他拿出了口袋裡的手機熟練的撥上一組號碼，在電話接通的那瞬間忍不住開口大罵。  
「這房間根本爛的一塌糊塗，俄羅斯老爺爺！」  
「沒辦法，這公寓不是我選的，忍耐一點，尤里。」  
「忍耐一點？」上揚的語調充滿了怒火，尤里頓了頓語句隨後繼續說著，「那你自己來住‧看‧看！」  
「喔─親愛的尤里你知道我不能…」  
「別這麼喊我，你這個老禿子。」  
「那小貓咪？」  
「住嘴，維克多！」  
「尤里，你知道我沒有…」  
「打給你是我蠢了！」不等維克多說完尤里立刻掛上了電話，而維克多那沒有說完的話他確十分的明白。  
我沒有其他可以信任的人了…  
他知道，要不是因為這樣他怎麼可能親自搬來這間破爛的公寓裡頭，看著那散發霉味的床鋪，免不了的尤里又皺起了眉頭，雖然他不是沒有在更惡劣的環境待過，但是那個俄羅斯禿子能不能在安排之前好歹想起來他有潔癖嗎？  
至少給換個床阿！  
在非必要緊急的狀況，他實在是很不想躺在那種床上，看了一眼空空的牆面，彷彿這麼看就可以知道隔壁的人在做些什麼，最後尤里還是無奈的嘆了一口氣撥了另一通電話。  
「奧塔，這附近賣場在哪裡？」

 

當尤里搬進勇利隔壁的時候，披集是馬上就注意到了，在門口監視器錄到那金髮小妖精提著行李時，他馬上查了整棟公寓的入住名單，雖然這棟舊公寓實在是老舊到不行，但是資料卻是很先進的是使用網路系統做整理的，不消多時披集就發現勇利隔壁的空房在稍早一點就被租走了。  
雖然公寓裡面並沒有監視器好讓披集做更進一步的確認，但是他用想的也知道這世界上沒有這麼巧的事情，勇利隔壁房間早上才剛租出去，尤里就拎著行李進來，要不要這麼迅速？  
而這個時候披集又陷入了另一種苦惱，他到底該不該跟勇利說呢？在勇利睡著的期間，披集查過了這些日子以來勇利最後任務的蛛絲馬跡，如果照他所想的，勇利落海的那天正是他準備下手的時機，照這樣看來勇利是失敗的，但是他卻仍舊好好的活著。  
披集並不認為維克多會到現在才知道勇利還活著，根據維克多小心的程度，就算是落海在見到屍體以前他是不會相信的，勇利還活著維克多肯定知道，倒不如說是維克多想讓勇利活著。  
讓一個想殺自己的對象活著是為什麼？是私心還是要利用勇利查出目後的真相？還是因為那個孩子？

那瞬間披集覺得他整個世界都不好了。


End file.
